


Behind The Shield

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: We all have are defences, and after all he'd suffered Sky had more than most, that didn't mean there wasn't a soft heart in there.





	Behind The Shield

Sky Tate was an ass hole, it was an agreed fact among the cadets of SPD Earth so nobody understood why on Earth two happy, bubbly people like Syd Drew and Bridge Carson chose to spend time with him and how Jack Landors and Z Delgado actually ended up liking him to a degree.

But the thing was Sky may have been an ass hole but like his shields, it was a way to protect himself, so he never felt the pain like when his Dad died and his mother dived into the bottle never to re-emerge, or the hurt when he lost his best friend to re-assignments, it was ingrained by now for the most part but that didn’t mean he was cold or that people couldn’t worm their way into his heart, it was just harder to see.

The most obvious case was the most private. When Bridge and Sky had been roomed together the senior cadet automatically found out everything he could about the younger’s abilities as a precaution, he never expected to need the knowledge as such, the new recruits powers weren’t exactly strong.

A week after they had started to bunk together Sky had woken instantly to the small whimper as the other cadet couldn’t control his powers any more.

Bridge was curled up on his bed, hands clamped around his head as if trying to ward something off and Sky didn’t hesitate. He sat on the younger’s bed and ignored the flinch when he pulled the brunette into his chest. He wrapped a shield around them and kept his emotions as calm and impassive as normal and listened to the sobs of relief as Bridge tried to burrow into him.

Sky broke the rules and stayed in the other cadets bed for the night, shielding him while they slept. It was something that continued for years to come, even when Sky ended up having his own room as the red ranger. Bridge would just slide into the elders bed and curl into the others chest, Sky not even waking to throw the shield around them.

Unsurprisingly the next one to see the softer side of Sky was Syd. The ex pop star wasn’t cut out for this, the training was getting to her and it wasn’t a lack of drive, it was the mental and physical exhaustion.

She couldn’t keep up in classes to take notes, her times on the track were getting slower and slower and every one of the cadets snickered and laughed at her, thinking it was about time the dumb blond realised she didn’t belong here even though she was putting everything into it.

The blond girl had been surprised when during their next break she had been woken up early in the morning by the prideful, top of the class, hard ass, Sky Tate.

For the next two weeks she was pushed through runs, hand to hand and sat down for study sessions, she wasn’t alone in this, the much nicer and kinder Bridge Carson was also there. For Syd it was two weeks of pure hell and she hated the blond boy’s gut, until her first week of classes.

She had suddenly jumped in her standing from the bottom of the class to the top ten. She found it easier to be up in the morning, eating healthier, slept better, in two weeks her routine had been forcibly re-arranged.

That Saturday she plopped down besides Sky, pressing a kiss to his cheek and watched as his lips quirked up in a small smiled while Bridge beamed happily.

The next was of course Z. True Sky hadn’t been the nicest, pissed that Cruger had handed over the thing he’d worked his ass off for his entire life on a silver plater to two people who hadn’t even wanted it. So yeah, he’d been worse then normal.

That didn’t mean that when someone decided to grab Z’s ass on her way past them and call her a whore he was happy. Z never got a chance to reply because Cruz walked head first into a blue barrier, nose crunching before he collapsed, body spasming with arcs of blue lightning. A good few people winced but knew better then to interfere with Sky’s wrath.

It quickly became known that Z was on the off limits list just like the other members of B-sqaud, no-one tried it against Landors just to be on the safe side.

The real time when Z saw the tender side of Sky had been when she’d sprained her ankle on a run. The blue ranger had picked her up in an easy piggy back and carried her to the common room, setting her on the sofa, taking up most of it.

She watched with a small frown as he rolled up the pant leg and took off her sock and shoe before gently prodding the damaged limb. The elder ranger disappeared and then re-appeared with an ice pack, moving her so her foot was in his lap, elevated.

She hissed at the cold before sighing as the pain faded. After a moment she turned towards the TV and blinked when she found the remote, a bottle of soda and a small bottle of aspirin. Z smiled to her-self, so Sky wasn’t just what he appeared to be.

Jack was the last of them to finally see Sky without all of his barriers.

One of Grumm’s foot soldiers had displaced them through space, luckily just to a forest not that from NewTech city.

It was pouring rain and they were nearly soaked through in seconds and Jack nearly lashed out when suddenly there was an arm around his waist, hauling him into his CI2’s side, except for the fact the rain was no longer hitting him and looking up a blue shield was sparking like a plasma ball as droplets made contact with it.

The red ranger just moved with the blue ranger and in the space of five minutes they were bundled in a small cave, not really a cave more a natural shelter.

“If your shirt is still dry take the jacket off.” Jack considered arguing but then remembered Sky was top of his survival training class. He stripped the layer off as Sky did the same before he once again found the other rangers arm around his waist. It only stayed there for a moment as Sky guided them to lean against the most sheltered part of the wall.

Jack almost protested as Sky’s arms curled around him, yanking them together, chest to chest, but snapped his jaw shut when a shield began to curve around them, a foot wide band wrapping around their torsos generating heat against the chill of the day.

The red ranger gave a sharp jerky nod of thanks before reaching for his communicator.

It beeped several times before slowly getting clearer and Kat’s crackling voice came through before it sharpened.

“We’re here Kat, were ever here is.” Jack answered.

“South of NewTech in Laven forest.” Sky interrupted and reeled of the longitude and latitude much to Kat’s relief, it seemed the transportation had temporarily scrambled their morphers in general. They said goodbye after it was confirmed that the rest of B-Squad was on their way.

“How did you know about this place?” The dark skinned ranger turned to his stoic companion, surprised to see the far away look and feel the way the shield flickered.

“My dad use to bring me out here to camp, it’s the last thing we did before he died.”

The red ranger couldn’t say anything to that, instead he squeezed his CI2’s shoulder, letting his head drop to the others shoulder and wrapping the blue ranger in a hug, which, officially, would always just be a way to keep warm even if that wasn’t really true.


End file.
